paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Civilization 6: A Paw Patrol Sequel
This is the sequel of the Civilization 4: A Paw Patrol Story. And a story adaptation of the Game Characters * From Part 1 * Takota * Civilization Leaders * Carlos Story Takota's Discovery At the jungle Carlos and Takota are exploring the Aztec Ruins. they see a box on the Podium and a note. Carlos said "I knew who to call". At the lookout, Ryder and Chase are watching the other Pups playing Tug of War. Ryder received Carlos' call and tells him that he found another board game. and brings it along with Takota to the Lookout. Ryder agrees but Chase asked him "Are we gonna be the leaders again?" Ryder said "Maybe...." at the temple. Carlos and Takota bring the board and rides on Takota's Helicopter. and proceed towards the Lookout. The new adventure When Takota and Carlos arrived at the lookout they present the Pups the box they told about. The Paw Patrol drew near including Vicente as well he arrives carried a note from the box of Civilization. Ryder tooked the note from the box that Carlos and Takota. Ryder read "A new civilization arises.... you shall expect to meet the new leaders and the Civilizations." they held hands again and opened the box. Their Clothes switched again. and as they arrived there they were greeted by Famous persons of Civilization 6. Gandhi said "Paw Patrol, welcome to the Civilization." they were shocked to see that they see a lot of civilizations. a group of settlers lead by Samuel knelt and said "Paw Patrol, Takota, Carlos welcome to our world. You are hailed as: * Ryder-American Commander-in-Chief * Marshall-Prince of the Japanese Empire * Skye-Tsarina of Russia * Rocky-Master Builder of the Chinese Empire * Rubble-Prime minister of England * Chase-German Chancellor * Zuma-Roman Procturate or Aztec Emperor * Takota-Leader of the Trussian Empire * Everest-Scythian Warrior Princess * Carlos-Consul of Australia * Tracker-Spanish Prince * Vicente-Leader of the Philippine Isles After this they start to build Cities and Empires. just as they did in Civilization IV. Until then, Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger and the Gilgamesh built advanced cities and declared all Supreme and Total War To the Paw Patrol. The War Shrouds When Gilgamesh declares war on Chase and Ryder. he uses his war carts to attack but they were defeated by Chase's Musketeers and Ryder's Warrior. once then Humdinger uses his Catapults along with 3 musketeers to attack Everest and Carlos but they were destroyed by Carlos' Digger and Everest' Horse Archer. Sweetie uses her Hoplites to attack Chase's City unnoticed but his city was defended by Rubble's RedCoat. Just as then Carlos said to Ryder "We need to use our units to assault Gilgamesh's city." Ryder uses his Marines, Carlos sents Diggers to destroy the city of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh surrenders to them. Meanwhile, Sweetie Attacks Skye using her Wingtusar. Skye counterattacks her using a cossack. and managed to Destroy her secondary city. Zuma along with Chase and Rubble send their Archers to destroy Sweetie's Main City. Sweetie said "You defeated me.... That's Impossible. Argh!" Andres said "2 down one to go." Takota Charged Mayor humdinger using his Rebel Striker. and Ryder and Vicente finished Mayor Humdinger. Mayor Humdinger said "Looks like I lost.... Ah!" Vicente said "Looks like we win this one..." Ryder agreed and the Paw Patrol decides to have a time victory. After all After the Game. they went back to the Real World. Sweetie, Carlos, Andres, Ryder and Mayor Humdinger wakes up... Carlos tells them that leading a civilization is Quite Fun. just as then the Pups awake. Takota said " I am impressed to see you beat each other like that.." Andres reply "Someday, Takota... Someday..." Tracker and Carlos sees the Box at the Center where they lied. Carlos asked Ryder. "Who shall handle the Box?" Vicente said " I will keep it safe.back at the Embassy." Andres said "Looks like we need to take a rest for awhile." Everyone said "Agreed!" The Paw Patrol along with their Guests heads inside the Lookout and begins to take a rest. meanwhile at the Consulate. Vicente opened a chest and puts the Box over the Civilization Box. Vicente closed the chest and locked it. Vicente said " We are now being good as leaders for the future until our grand civilization rises" Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts